Fandomstuck
FandomStuck is a Homestuck parody based around the idea of anthropomorphising various fandoms joining together to play a game of Homestuck. Many of the characters have personalities surrounding the main character or characters, but some are based on how the fandom reacts to things and acts. There are 2 types of species: Humans and Fandoms. Humans like the fandom but don't obsessively try to copy the lives of the characters they're a fan of (But they do cosplay a lot.) Fandoms are actually aliens in disguise (maybe even trolls) that see the human's culture and try to be the characters and copy everything about them. The only reason why the Pre-Scratch humans have more than 5 players is because Homestuck Fandom teleported himself to Earth as a baby and was adopted by Andrew Hussie, the maker of the game. Update I've found a way to send a request to the wikia gods to give me the reigns to this Homestuck Roleplay wikia. There's going to be a lot of good changes and it'll look better after being stuck with the same green color for 2 years. On the Special Pages → Special:ListAdmins when was the last time an admin edited, and who was it? SerpentKing999-founder Rguy3- 18:00, April 28, 2013 Any other information: Rguy3's account was disabled globally by user choice, or by Wikia. NEW: This is just a rough estimate but the adoptions generally take 7 to 10 business days. So 6-9 days till then. (Link to my new convoluted adventure: http://homestuckroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Alphabound) Pre-Scratch Humans *Homestuck Fandom updateTroller *Hetalia Fandom filicianoVargas *Sherlock Fandom consultiveDetective *Supernatural Fandom mishaCrying *Doctor Who Fandom badwolf Fezzes Post-Scratch Humans *Hiveswap Fandom BOOP *Adventure Time Fandom radicalRhombus *Star Wars Fandom kesselRunner *Harry Potter Fandom wizardingSnitch *Sonic Fandom racingQuickly Post-scratch Fandoms: *Warriors Fandom *My Little Pony Fandom *Pokemon Fandom *Kingdom Hearts Fandom *Marvel Fandom *Portal Fandom *Mega Man Fandom *Invader Zim Fandom *Mario Fandom *One Piece Fandom *Tomb Raider Fandom *Lord of the Rings Fandom Pre-scratch Fandoms: *American Horror Story Fandom *Left 4 Dead Fandom *One Direction Fandom *Vocaloid Fandom *Creepy Pasta Fandom *Five Nights At Freddy's Fandom. *Steven Universe Fandom *Dangan Rompa Fandom *Gravity Falls Fandom *Regular Show Fandom *Merlin Fandom *Minecraft Fandom *OFF Fandom Carapaces *Disney Fandom (The White Queen) *Problem Sleuth Fandom *Intermission Fandom *Gurran-Loggan Fandom Cherubs *Youtube Fandom *Lord 4Chan Ancestors *Reddit Handmaid *The Court Flatfoot (Sherlock's Ancestor) *The TimeLord (Doctor Who’s Ancestor) *Ferre†er (Supernatural's Ancestor) *Preacher (Homestuck’s Ancestor) *The Swashbuckler (Adventure Time's Ancestor) *Her Royal Maharani/The Harefoot (Sonic Fandom’s Ancestor) *The Wanderer/The Oppugner (Hetalia's Ancestor) *The Pureblood Prince (Harry Potter Fandom's Ancestor) * The Sith Lord (Star War's Ancestor) Guardians: *Tumblr Fandom *K-9 Mark VI *Andrew Hussie *Hedwig Fandomstuck Art and other stuff Fandomstuck Logo.jpg 2c5.png Fandombound_by_englandreacts-d67zm6m.png Tumblr_mjtpvaaZjV1s8awk5o2_500.png tumblr_mxf71uDFFA1s3l0p6o3_1280.png|so sad Fandomstuck.png tumblr_mj0ija7tPB1s6qh9io2_500.png Fandomstuck by toon e-d60cx6m.png maxresdefault.jpg fandomstuck_by_delfiirenyan-d784svu.png Episode 1: Fandoms unite! A young man/troll? stands in his bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 13th of April, 2009, is this young man's birthday AND the start of the great webcomic, Homestuck. Though it was six solar sweeps ago he was given life, it is only today he will be given a name! What will the name of this young man or troll be? Enter name. HORNSWELL POOPANTICS Try again, douchebag. Try again. HOMESTUCK FANDOM {Correct} Examine Room. Your name is Homestuck Fandom, but you can call me HS. As it was mentioned, today is my, I mean, your BIRTHDAY. You have a passion for everything HUSSIE related. You like to make fan-fiction, ship characters, check on Tumblr, and read the web comic over and over. You have a fondness for COSPLAYING, and your aspiring to be a MOVIE COSTUME DESIGNER. You also like to talk CHATROULLETTE sometimes. What will you do? HS: Quickly retrieve arms from chest. You have your SLEDGEHAMMER in your chest not your drawers! That's where you keep all your valuable goodies you get from Andrew Hussie every birthday. HS: Quickly retrieve the other arms from your BOOTY CHEST You look inside the chest on the other side of the room where you keep an array of humorous and useless ARTIFACTS, each one a devastating weapon in the hands of a SKILLED DOOFUS or a CUNNING PSYCHOPATH. You are neither of these things. Among the ARTIFACTS are: TWO (2) BEAR ARMS CAPTCHALOGUED IN YOUR SYLLADEX, EIGHT (8) EIGHT SIDED DICE, ONE (1) UNBREAKABLE KATANNA, ONE (1) MAGICIAN'S HAT, ONE (1) PAIR OF DAVE'S GLASSES, SEVERAL (~) SMOKE PELLETS, SEVERAL (~) BLOOD CAPSULES, and ONE (1) COPY OF ANDREW HUSSIE'S MSPAINTADVENTURES COMIC BOOK, and ONE (1) COPY OF A LARGE BLACK BOOK. Some of this stuff may come in handy at some point. For now, you decide to just take the SMOKE PELLETS. HS: Look at the bunny on drawer PUT THE BUNNY BACK IN THE BOX. I SAID, PUT THE BUNNY BACK IN THE BOX. WHY COULDN'T YOU PUT THE BUNNY BACK IN THE BOX? Hahahahaaa anyways, you now feel like you have gathered enough things to get down to business and do some really important stuff. The next thing you do will probably be exceptionally meaningful. HS: Chew on SMOKE PELLETS and run around the room, screaming "I AM FIRE! I AM DEATH!" That is the most idiotic thing you have ever heard in your entire life. You feel exceptionally stupider just by thinking about it. Although, imitating a dragon does sound like something one of your friends would do. Hmm... HS: Drink Faygo. You're sick to death of Faygo!!! You've been drinking it all day. And you have no intention of clogging your SYLLADEX with it either. The FAYGO stays put for now. HS: Examine incoming message. You pull up to your COMPUTER. This is where you spend most of your time. You decorated your desktop with some rather handsome WALLPAPER which you made yourself. You are really proud of it. Your PESTERCHUM application is flashing. Someone is trying to get in touch with you. HS: Open Pesterchum. Only one of your CHUMS is logged in. Oh great, it's him. And he's sent you a message. HS: Open message. -- filicianoVargas FG began pestering updateTroller UT at 16:13 -- FG: WOW I SAW ON YOUR PROFILE THAT TODAY IS YOUR BIRTHDAY, TOO BAD YOU DON'T AMOUNT TO ANYTHING TO THE WORLD FOR ANYBODY TO CARE. -- updateTroller UT joined chat at 16:16 -- UT: firSt you Stalk me and now your trying to belittle me, you muSt really love making a fool of yourself don't you? FG: I'VE HEARD BETTER COMEBACKS FROM MY THREE-YEAR OLD BROTHER, I HOPE YOU CHOKE TO DEATH ON THE CAKE THAT CAME FROM MY TOILET. UT: Wow firSt, that'S diSguSting, and Second, wHat's witH all the SHit you're Spewing on me, I didn't do anytHing to you and plus we Have notHing in common! FG: EXACTLY, BECAUSE YOU AGREE THAT MY SHOW: HETALIA: AXIS POWERS IS BETTER IN EVERY WAY MORE THAN HOMOSUCK. UT: Dude, you are So full of yourSelf! do you actually believe tHat axiS powerS or wHatever can amount to anytHing cloSe to the god-given webcomic of the internet, wHicH iS HomeStuck? You muSt be HigH on acid or Something. FG: NO YOUR ON ACID IF YOU THINK THAT YOUR CRAPPY COMIC IS BETTER THAN AXIS POWERS, IT'S THE GREATEST THING SINCE PASTA! UT: go kill yourSelf. -- updateTroller UT ceased pestering filicianoVargas FG at 16:20 -- My god, you hate that guy. HS: Look out window. Thx you needed some air to breath after the shit stench wafting from your computer screen. While your ventilating you notice the view of your yard from your window. Hanging from the tree is your TIRE SWING. You have no idea why you have one, but Andrew Hussie likes to think your still his little boy. That is to say, HE CAN HARDLY BE CONSIDERED A GOOD PARENT AT ALL. But you digress. And there beside your driveway is the mailbox. HS: Initiate extended shenanagins in order to obtain Sburb disks. Why the hell would you do a thing like that? You've got the disc right here. Your "father" made sure to keep you responsible for it while he's out grocery shopping. After he get's back then it'll be good time to start. Oh, you can't wait to play this game! You're going to do it with nobody but your closest friends, so the bunch of you can have the adventure of a billion lifetimes. Plus FG definitely won't be there, no sir. There's no way you'll end up roped into this quest with your rival. It's statistically impossible. You can't help but wonder if those musings might be upsettingly debunked in the future. HS: Go outside and check the mailbox. You are about to hurry down stairs when you hear a car pull into the driveway. It looks like your DAD has returned from the grocery store. Oh great. He'll probably beat you to the mail. HS: Forget it. Check the mail later. If you go down stairs to get it, he will likely monopolize hours of your time. You decide to chill out up here for a while until the dust settles. Sometimes you feel like you are trapped in this room. Stuck, if you will, in a sense which possibly borders on the titular. And now one of your chums is pestering you. The clockwork of friendship turns ceaselessly, never stopping for breath until the whole day is burned out! Whatever. The dude can just hold his horses. HS: Examine CD rack. You've put countless man-hours into this assortment of quality anime titles like Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, and One Piece. HS: Captchalogue Hook. MAN DOOR HAND HOOK CAR DOOR HS: Set Pesterchum status to "bully". You don't think the situation is quite dire enough to go all the way to "RANCOROUS", but you still feel the PESTERCHUM client should reflect your mood change in some way. "BULLY" will have to do. You guess. This unsurprisingly does nothing whatsoever. Oh, right, you forgot your chum is still pestering you. HS: Answer chum. -- badwolf Fezzes began pestering updateTroller UT at 16:22-- BF: ¿Hey you ready to play the game? BF: ¿I already got my virtual helmet in the mail, so I'm ready when you are.? UT: I'm ready, but we juSt Have to wait for my dad to Stop goofing around and get to busSineSS. AS for me I've been buSy spending all afternoon SHitting around with my Stupid Sylladex. BF: ¿What's your modus? UT: HuH? BF: ¿the thing that you store items in like a Tardis bag.? UT: oH. mine is fetcH. It putS eacH item like one at a time I gueSS. and if I put too mucH in, SometHing falls out. BF: ¿Stack huh? It's a miracle that you don't destroy everything in your wake huh? UT: Yah well, what'S yourS? BF: ¿Do you even have to ask? It's the Tardis of course. I call it smexy.? updateTroller UT: Oooo, wHat doeS the TardiS moduS do? BF: ¿It let's you store any thing you want throughout time. It's one of my inventions. Oh and if you need help on your modus, you should probably brush up on your data structures.? UT: ya ok. BF: ¿Did you at least allocate your strife specibus? UT: no not really... BF: ¿It could free up a card for you, plus let you attack stuff whenever things get too hot to handle. Which would probably be rare in your case.? UT: tHx man BF: ¿No problem my friend. Be sure to message me when your ready.? UT: ya HS: Combine hook with the bunny. You stick the HOOK on top of the BUNNY on your bed. This definitely makes the BUNNy at least 300% more more badass. You're sure Nicolas Cage would be proud. HS: Allocate hammer to strife specibus. You don't know what the word "allocate" means, but you check the back of your STRIFE SPECIBUS anyways for the KIND ABSTRATUS you have in mind for it. HS: Select "HAMMER". Your STRIFE SPECIBUS has been ALLOCATED with the HAMMERKIND ABSTRATUS. The HAMMER has been moved from your CAPTCHALOGUE DECK to your STRIFE DECK. HS: Report progress to BF. UT: Ok, I did it. BF: ¿Hammerkind? UT: yeaH BF: ¿Ok then that will be the permanent allocation for your specibus.? BF: ¿Sorry, I guess I should have mentioned that before...? UT: uH... BF: ¿I hope you really like hammers.? UT: YeaH, that'S fine i gueSS. I don't think it'S going to be all that important anywayS. HS: Captchalogue Homestuck book in chest. Now that you've got some space in your SYLLADEX to work with, you figure you might as well start squandering it immediately. Ordinarily this ridiculous book would be way too heavy to carry around in any practical way. You guess maybe this is one respect in which the cards present some convenience. HS: Examine large black book. HS: Read first page. You make quite sure NOT to captchalogue it, and simply pick it up and read it. It is a thick programming manual called "~ATH - A HANDBOOK FOR THE IMMINENTLY DECEASED." ~ATH is an insufferable language to work with. Its logic is composed of nothing but infinite loops, or at best, loops of effectively interminable construction. The above page in the intro section documents the simplest possible ~ATH code structure. Any code deviating from this basic structure will not compile. You have a whole bunch of code samples you've been messing around with on your computer. It's been frustrating at best, and debilitating to your machine at worst. HS: Captchalogue magician's hat. You expend your final card on the MAGICIAN'S HAT that came with the chest. HS: Get Dave's shades too. You don't have a free card in your SYLLADEX! However, you are able to MERGE the DAVE'S SHADES with the MAGICIAN'S HAT to create a COOL DISGUISE HS: Wear disguise to fool dad. Homestuck? Who is this "Homestuck" you speak of? You are quite certain there has never been, nor ever will be... Yeah, this is a really awesome disguise. While you are wearing the items, they remain on the card, but it is temporarily removed from the deck, thus freeing up the cards beneath it. HS: Leave room. You exit into the HALLWAY or what he calls the HALL OF HUSSIE. On one wall hangs a picture of a Homosuck version of his dad, which coincidentally was your first drawing on ms paint. He hangs it on the wall so he can feel proud that he taught him to do it. You on the other hand couldn't care less. On the other wall is one of your DAD'S stupid rendition of one of his crazy acid trips. Or COCAINE, as he is quick to correct anyone who would venture such brazen assumption. HS: Go downstairs. The stinking odor of failed burnt goods waft into your newfound nostrils. Something is brewing in the KITCHEN, and it's probably burning. Most likely he left the oven on for too long, leaving the house to stink to high heaven. This mission is going to be more difficult than you imagined. HS: Admire Fancy Santas. You check out the shelves of FANCY SANTAS. Look at this fucking garbage. You hate this stuff. Funny is funny, but your DAD sure can be a real doofus. Sometimes at night you pray for burglars. HS: Examine Fireplace. A bright orange flame flickers in the FIREPLACE. It doesn't matter that it's April and not terribly chilly outside. In a home, a FIREPLACE needs a fire, because that's what FIREPLACE is for. You question your father's sanity again when it's boiling hot outside, but that's the explanation he gives you when you try to ask him to turn it off. He even goes further to say that as domestic myth of unaccountable origin holds, a home borrows the spirit of the flame for as long as it makes a guest of it, much as the moon takes liberty with the sun's rays, whatever that means. HS: Toss Homestuck book. No! This book is a precious gift from your father when you where a baby, there's no way your sending this into the fiery depths of hell. One day you'll read this again in your spare time but until then your keeping it safe and sound in your sylladex. HS: Fondly regard cremation. You examine the SACRED URN containing your departed LITTLE CAL'S ASHES. When your father gives his portrait a wistful glance now and then, you can tell it brings back painful memories. He never wants to talk about it. HS: Topple urn. Godammit, You clumsily mishandle the SACRED URN. Ashes are everywhere. In retrospect, upon mulling cinematic tropes regarding ash-filled urns, this outcome was a virtual certainty. You'd probably better clean it up before Andrew Hussie sees it. HS: Combine father's tea cup with cool disguise. You think now would be a good time to beef up your COOL DISGUISE. HS: Examine oversized gift. Contemplating what could be inside this package is sort of exciting, but it makes you a little nervous at the same time. Category:Sessions Category:Fandomstuck